Pink with Evil
by Teri Clarissa
Summary: What if Kim was evil in Season 1........R&R.......Chapater 11 upload.....Finally Finished Up Next The Sequel
1. Pink with Evil

Disclamers: I dont own the Power Rangers, Saban does. I have no money please dont sue me. I also dont own  
the song "Tonight and the Rest of my Life" that belongs to Nina Gordon and company.  
  
Authors Notes: Set in a AU. I got this idea and decided to make it into a story. Dont want to give to much away  
But Tommy isnt Rita's evil Green Ranger and Kim isnt the Pink Ranger yet. What happens when Kimberly is  
the new kid in town and was picked by Rita for her evil Pink Ranger? Trouble thats what. And a few other things  
will be changed.  
  
Title: Pink With Evil  
Author: kimberlyluvstommy  
Rateing: PG-13 for lauange and some fighting(which wouldnt be much)  
Now on with the story  
  
  
It was a sunny day in Angel Grove. 5 teenagers and best friends sat in the Youth Center for the annual talent  
comptation. Sereval people was going to perform and they were enjoying a attack free day from their emeny   
Rita Repsula. Sitting in there usual table was Jason Lee, Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston, and Tommy  
Oliver. But they had their sercet they were also the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Angel Grove's protectors.  
  
"So is everyone having a good time?" Erine, the owner of the Youth Center asked. They all nodded and turned   
their attention to the stage where this girl about 5'2, brown hair and brown eyes was taking the stage. She was  
dressed in a light pink tube top, pair of white flair jeans, and boots.  
  
"Erine who is that?" asked Jason. Erine turned to him, "Thats my niece Kimberly or Kim has she likes to be called.  
Her mother, my sister, just moved her from Tenessee. Caroline just got of a bad marriage to Kim's father." Erine   
said with some sadness in his voice. Well Jason and Erine was talking all Tommy could do was look at Kim. "Earth  
to Tommy? Yo!" Zack said waving his hand infront of Tommy's face. "Uh? What Zack?" Tommy asked. Everyone   
knew what Tommy was staring at.  
  
Music started to fill the Youth Center and Kimberly started to sing:  
  
Down to the earth   
I fell with dripping wings   
Heavy things won't fly   
And the sky might catch on fire   
And burn the axis of the world that's why   
I prefer a sunless sky   
To the glittering and stinging in my eyes   
And I feel so light   
This is all i want to feel tonight   
And I feel so light   
Tonight and the rest of my life   
Gleaming in the dark sea   
I'm as light as air floating there breathlessly   
When the dream dissolves   
I open up my eyes   
I realize that   
Everything is shoreless sea   
A weightlessness is passing over me   
And I feel so light   
This is all i want to feel tonight   
And I feel so light   
Tonight and the rest of my life   
Tonight and the rest of my life   
And I   
Everything is waves and stars   
The universe is resting in my arms   
I feel so light   
This is all i want to feel tonight   
I feel so light   
Tonight and the rest of my life   
And I feel so light   
This is all i want to feel tonight   
And I feel so light   
Tonight and the rest of my life   
Tonight and the rest of my life   
  
After the song finished everyone in the Youth Center was clapping and whistling exceptly Tommy. After a few mintues  
Kimberly walked over where Erine was standing by the gang. "That was great Kimber.....I mean Kim." he said. "Thanks Uncle Erine. Who are your friends?" Kim asked. "This is Jason Lee, Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston, and  
Tommy Oliver." Erine said as he pointed to each one. Kim smiled and looked right at Tommy, "The Tommy Oliver.  
State Karate Champion." she asked. Tommy smiled and nodded, "You like Karate?" he asked. "I took it a couple of  
times. My gymantics coach thought it was a good way to help me keep in shape." she replied.  
  
A hour later the gang was talking and Kim was sitting between Tommy and Trini. "Hey it was nice meeting you guys  
but I better head home." Kim said. "It was nice meeting you too." Tommy got out. Kim waved bye to them then walked  
over to Erine hugged him and walked out of the Youth Center. After she lefted Erine walked over to the gang. "Can you  
guys do me a flavor?"he asked. "Sure what is your sitution?" Billy asked and the group looked at Trini. "He siad whats  
your problem." Trini answered with a grin. They all nodded. "Well I was wanting to know if you all could hang out  
with Kim. She dont have any real friends, good friends that is, and maybe hanging around you guys would help her." Erine  
replied. "No problem we will be happy to help Erine." Tommy said.  
  
Two days later.  
They were at the park. The guys were playing tag football while Kim and Trini talked under the shade of a tree. Then all  
of the sudden some putties started to attack Trini and Kim. The girls screamed and the guys ran over to see that was wrong. "Stupid clay heads." yelled Zack. "What are these things?" asked Kim. "We will explain later." Trini said as  
she hit a putty. Tommy looked at Kim, "Go and run for cover Kim." he siad. She nodded and took off through the park.  
After a few more putties bite the dust the gang looked at each other. "We need to find Kimberly." Billy stated. And they   
went in serech to find her.  
  
Kim was already on the other side of the park and froze when she saw Goldar and some more of the putties. She let out   
a screech and was grabed from behind by a putty. Goldar walked up to her and she passed out. Goldar removed Kim  
from the puttys hold and teleported to the Moon Castle right before the rangers showed up.   
  
"Where is she? She couldnt get to far." said Tommy. "We better get to the Command Center and see if Zordon might  
know something." Jason said. They all nodded and teleported to the Command Center.  
  
  
  
End of Chapater 1. Sorry for the cliffhanger. In the next chapater we will see what plans Rita has for Kim. And the   
Rangers meet a new Ranger on bent on destoring them. Stay tuned. 


	2. Pink with Evil 2: Birth of Pink Ranger

Disclaimers: In Chapater 1.  
  
Authors Notes: Thanks to everyone that reviewed the story so far. Thanks for the email Michie it helped out. And to Harry for the idea about the suit color and i might use the other idea too...Thanks.  
  
Recap of chapter 1: The gang meets Kim and Tommy has fallen for her(you seen that coming with  
my story...hehehe). They go to the park and get attacked by putties. While the rangers fight putties, Kim is  
taken by Goldar.  
  
Background on Chapater 2: What does Rita have planned for Kimberly? Who is this new ranger? Read and   
find out. Please review good or bad reviews it doesnt matter to me.  
  
  
Pink with Evil 2  
author: kimberlyluvstommy  
rateing: PG-13  
  
On to the story  
  
  
In the Command Center. Zordon and the Rangers where discussing what had happened to Kimberly. They  
couldnt believe what was going on. The little robot known as Alpha 5 was trying to trace Kimberly's signture  
when the alarms went off.  
  
"RANGERS RITA HAS SENT DOWN GOLDAR AND SOME PUTTIES IN THE PARK. YOU MUST  
STOP THEM BEFORE THEY HURT SOMEONE." Zordon said.  
"Were on it. Rangers lets do it." Jason said. Then he looked at the other rangers and they nodded there  
heads. "Its Morphin Time." Jason yelled out.  
  
"Dragon Zord"   
"Mastadon"  
"Trysarutops"  
"Saber Tooth Tiger"  
"Tranasarous"  
  
Soon the young heros where at the park and morphed. Zack, Trini, and Billy fought with the putties while  
Jason and Tommy fought Goldar.  
  
Meanwhile as the battle on Earth went down back in Rita's moon palace she was busy working on her plan  
to destory the Power Rangers. She looked at Kimberly and pointed her wand at her. "NOOOOOOOOO.  
I will not sevre you. You are evil." Kim screamed but it was no good agasint Rita's magic. Kim fell to her  
knees breathing hard.  
  
"Who do you serve?" Rita asked with a evil grin on her face. Kimberly stood up and looked her dead in the  
eyes, "I serve you my Empress." Kim said and her eyes flashed a dark pink. Before she knew it Kim was  
standing there morphed(like her suit in season 1 but a darker pink). "Now my evil Pink Ranger. Go to  
Earth and squash those rangers." Rita said with a evil laugh. Kim bowed and teleported to the park.  
  
When she got there the putties had been destoried and Goldar was getting the crap beat out of him. "Move  
out of my way. You over grown monkey." the pink ranger said. Goldar looked at the ranger, "Aw. It worked.  
Now rangers meet your doom." Goldar said and attacked Jason while he was distracted. Jason fell hard on the  
ground, but before Tommy and the others could get to Jason the new ranger stood in their way. "Where do  
you think you 4 are going?" pink ranger asked. "Going to help our friend." snapped Tommy.  
  
"Who are you? Why do you help Rita?" asked the yellow ranger. "Because she freed me from this earthy prison. She is my Empress. Now time to die rangers." pink ranger said. Trini went after the pink ranger first only to  
hit the ground due to the pink ranger flipping out of the way. While the yellow ranger laid on the ground  
the pink ranger stood over her. "Power Bow." she called. Zack and Billy decided to double team her but   
ended up on the wrong side of her power bow. Now 3 rangers laid at the pink rangers feet(hehehehe. I am so  
evil).   
  
The green ranger stood in front of the pink ranger. "Come on green ranger. So me what you got." she said   
but all of the sudden a werid feeling came over her(if you every seen Charmed, like when Phoebe gets a premination she freezes for a moment). In her mind she could hear Rita's voice telling her to come back. "This  
will have to wait for another time green ranger." pink ranger said. She looked at Goldar and he looked at her  
then they both teleported out of there and back to the moon.  
  
Tommy ran over to his friends while Jason made his way over. "Damn did someone get the number of that  
truck?" asked Zack. "Well lets get to the Command Center get you guys patched up and tell Zordon what  
happened." said Tommy(wait you are not the white ranger yet! sorry then). Jason looked at Tommy, "Thats  
a good idea Tommy." Jason said. And they all teleported back to the Command Center.  
  
Back at the Command Center the rangers were talking among themselves when Zordon spoke up(like a big boom). "RANGERS I KNOW THIS IS GOING TO BE HARD BUT YOU CAN NOT DESTORY THIS NEW RANGER." he said. The rangers all looked up at the floating head(i said floating head..hehehe) and Billy spoke up, "Why Zordon? Do you know who it is?" Billy asked. (here goes the boom again)Zordon looked at his  
Blue Ranger, "WE ARE NOT FOR SURE YET. BUT WHOEVER THE RANGER IS SHE IS HUMAN AND  
MORE AND LIKELY UNDER RITA'S SPELL." he answered. Then Tommy said something, "What about  
Kimberly? We got into this battle and forgot all about her." Tommy said.*Man I would love to take her out on a date*......"Rangers. I found her." Alpha said. Trini walked up to Alpha. "Where is she?" "She is at the lake hide in some bushes. She appears to be asleep." Alpha answered. "I will go and get her and you guys meet at my house in 20 mins." Tommy said. Everyone argeed and Tommy teleported out(ok got to make Kim act normal so the rangers will not be wondering).  
  
Tommy landed in the park at the lake few feet from the bush. He slowly made his way to the bush but stepped on a stick that broke and Kim jumped up and got ready to bolt again. "Kim! Kim its me Tommy." he said seeing the scared look on her face(remeber she is faking...hehehe). Kim looked up, "Tommy? Is it really you?" she said shakeing alittle. "Yes its me. And I am going to take you to my house for awhile. The rest of the gang will be there soon. We are going to have a cookout and pool party." Tommy said. "I dont have nothing to wear. Besides I dont know. I have to ask my mom." she replied. "Already taking cared of. Trini called your mom and her and the guys are going to stop there to pick up some stuff for you." he answered. Kim just nodded and followed Tommy to his jeep(where did his jeep come from? thats right Zordon....).  
  
  
End of Chapter 2.......Love it? Hate it? Just review......Next time on Pink with Evil(sorry had to say that..hehehe) We will find the gang plus Kimberly at Tommy's......Will the rangers find out who is this new   
ranger and what will Rita have Kim do to hurt the rangers? All next time on Pink with Evil(had to say it again...i am so bad) 


	3. Pink with Evil 3: Pool Party

Disclaimers: In chapter 1. And I don't own the song "Down the Road" either.  
  
Story summary for Chapter 2: Rita turned Kimberly in her evil Pink Ranger. The Rangers met the pink ranger, Goldar and Rita's putties and almost lost the following battle with them, narrowly avoiding defeat as the Pink Ranger was recalled by Rita. After the battle Tommy goes back to find Kim and once found she heads back with him to a pool party and grill out at his house.  
  
Special thanks to all who have reviewed this story and for all their ideas. This means a lot knowing you guys like my stories. And to Laura for being my beta reader for this chapter and hopefully on more stories.  
  
Background info for Chapter 3: The gang plus Kim will be at Tommy's for a pool party and grill out. What will Rita have Kim do to hurt the rangers? This and more on this episode of Pink with Evil.  
  
Now on with the story:  
  
Tommy pulled up in his driveway and saw the others waiting for him and Kim. Tommy stopped the car, got out and went to open the door for Kimberly. He smiled and offered his hand to her to help her out.  
  
"Thank you Tommy." Kim said and took his offered hand.  
  
*What a gentleman my Tommy is.* She thought.  
  
They walked over to where the gang was assembled and Tommy took out his keys to unlock the door of the house.  
  
"You have a nice house here Tommy." Kim commented.  
  
Tommy nodded and showed everyone to the patio.  
  
His parents were already out there cooking the food.  
  
"Tommy who are these beautiful young women you have graced our house with?" Mr. Oliver asked smiling at the guests.  
  
"Dad! You know Trini and this is Kimberly Hart. She is new in town." Tommy said.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Mr. Oliver and please just call me Kim." Kim greeted him, shook the hand he had extended and walked over to Trini and Billy.  
  
Mr. Oliver looked at his son staring at the girl he had just introduced to him.  
  
"Son, why don't you ask her out to a movie or something?"  
  
Tommy looked at his father, "I don't know if I can dad. She's." He was at a loss for words.  
  
Tommy's dad smiled "You can do whatever you put your mind to Tommy my boy. And what would it hurt just to ask?" Tommy nodded and joined his friends, the Trini and Kim had disappeared inside to get changed.  
  
After 20 minutes the girls rejoined them outside. Trini was wearing a yellow and black bikini and Kim wore a light and dark pink one.  
  
The guys stared in awe at them for a moment, but were broke from their reverie by Kimberly running past them and jumping into the pool with a big splash (knowing Kim really couldn't but its my story...hehehe). Tommy was next one in (now Tommy could make a big splash). Followed by the others. While the others were swimming Kim got out of the pool, drying herself off quickly and then going back upstairs. Tommy finally noticed she was gone and he went to look for her. He found her in his room where the girls had changed, sitting by the window watching everyone else. "We don't bite you know. well mostly" Tommy grinned and heard a giggle from Kimberly.  
  
"I know you don't, but I am not used to having friends like you all. All my old friends were not really good people and I got in some trouble back home. I made some bad choices" Kim sighed.  
  
"That doesn't matter to us Kim, we don't judge people like that. How about this."He trailed off waiting for her to ask.  
  
Kim looked over to him, "What is it?" she asked.  
  
"How about a clean slate? New friends and chance to do better." Tommy finished. Kim thought about it for a minute then answered,  
  
"Okay sounds good to me." she said and stood up to walk out of the room but Tommy gently grabbed her arm to stop her.  
  
"Uhhh Kim would you like to go to the movies with me sometime?" He mumbled embarrassedly, looking at his shoes.  
  
Kim put her hand in his, "I would love to Tommy." She smiled as Tommy cracked a wide grin in return.  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
They went back outside walking together still hand in hand (okay I know Kim is evil and all but Rita hasn't told her who the rangers are yet).  
  
An hour or two later they were all sitting in chairs around the patio table eating and talking.  
  
"So Kim what did you do when you lived in Tennessee besides school?" Zack asked.  
  
Kim looked at Zack, "Well, I did gymnastics. And I like to write music and sing. I play the guitar." Kim answered.  
  
"Cool Kim. Would you sing a song for us?" Zack asked and everyone else begged too.  
  
"Well.I don't even have my guitar with me." Kim tried to make an excuse.  
  
"Oh yes you do." Trini cut in as she walked out of the house with it in her hand.  
  
"Your mom sent it with us." Jason nodded.  
  
"Okay. Let me think of one." Kim said and tried to think of a song when it hit her.  
  
She started to play her guitar and started to sing softly:  
  
"Down the Road We never know What life may held in store Winds of change will rearrange Our lives more than before  
  
But you'll never stand Alone my friend For memories never die Within our hearts They will always live And never say Good-Bye"  
  
She finished singing and stopped playing, holding onto her guitar breathlessly. (I know this was written and played on the last episode JDF was the green ranger but its my story.....hehehehe).  
  
Everyone was smiling and clapping.  
  
"That was beautiful Kim." Tommy said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Kim blushed bright red and grinned bashfully. After a while everyone said their good-byes and Kim headed home. When she got there her mother wasn't there so she went to her room and before she knew it she was back in Rita's palace.  
  
"My dear Kimberly. How was your day? Meet anyone new?" Rita asked. Kim nodded and smiled thinking of Tommy's kiss, she laid her hand on her cheek.  
  
"Now I wanted you to know why I choose you as my ranger. You are smart, a great athlete, and cunning. Now I need you to do something for me." Rita said.  
  
Kim looked at her Empress and said, "Yes how may I serve you my queen?" Kim asked. "I want you to bring me the Green Ranger. I will use him to trap the other rangers then you can have him all to yourself." Rita said.  
  
"Thank you my empress, tell me the identities of the Rangers and I will make sure they do not escape you." Kim demanded.  
  
"You have spent the whole day with them my dear." Rita replied.  
  
"You mean Tommy and the others are the power rangers?" Kim asked. Rita just nodded and smiled when Kim's eyes flashed dark pink.  
  
"You can use your date with Tommy as the way of bringing the green ranger here." Rita said then added. "You better get back before anyone notices you are gone." Kim nodded and bowed then teleported back to her room and got ready for bed.  
  
"So Tommy you are the mighty green ranger. My Empress will do what she wants with you then you will be mine forever." Kim smiled before climbing into bed and falling into a peaceful sleep.  
  
A few days later the day of Tommy and Kimberly's date arrived. Tommy arrived at Kims wearing a pair of green shorts with a green tank top and a pair of sneakers (man he is fine).  
  
He walked up to the door of Kim's house and rung the doorbell.  
  
Kimberly's mother answered the door and invited him in. "Kimberly Ann. Your date is here." She called up the stairs.  
  
"I'll be right down." Kim answered. A few minutes later she walked down the stairs wearing a light pink and white sundress and brown sandals. Tommy looked at her,  
  
"Wow." was all he could say.  
  
"You look great too Tommy. Ready?" she asked . Tommy nodded and they walked out to his jeep. Ms. Hart watched them go and Ernie walked out of the kitchen and joined her on the porch.  
  
"Don't worry Caroline. Tommy is a good boy and will treat her with respect." Ernie said.  
  
"I know. But this is the first real date she ever had." Caroline said anxiously. They walked back into the house to finish unpacking the stuff in the kitchen.  
  
  
  
End of chapter 3.......Sorry cliff hanger, I'm tired and I can't think of anything else to write tonight. Until next time, Laterz 


	4. Pink with Evil 4: The Date/Being of a ba...

Disclaimers: I can't say this enough. I don't own the Power Rangers Saban does.  
*sniffles* I also don't own McDonalds or Burger King. They are just mentioned in the story. And I don't own the song "Tonight and Rest of my Life" its own by Nina Gordon and crew.  
  
Authors Notes: Sorry for the delay but life has gotten into the way and my muse  
Prue is having a fight over this. *ducks the flying ice cub* Thanks to everyone that has suck with me through this monster of a story. And special thanks to my beta reader, love ya girl. She has saved my butt from spelling errors. And to crsytaljade2000 for her kinds words in her story. Which I recommend checking out.  
  
Recap: Tommy and Kim are heading out on their date. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out.  
  
On with the story  
  
Pink with Evil 4: The Date  
Author: kimberlyluvstommy  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
Tommy pulled into the parking lot of Youth Centre. Kim looked at him weirdly because the Youth Centre was closed. Tommy walked to the passenger side of his jeep, opened the door, and helped Kim out.   
  
"Tommy why are we at the Youth Centre? Its closed." she asked.   
  
He looked at her and smiled,   
"Ernie gave me the keys to the place so I could take you here to have a private dinner since I can't afford a fancy place on my part time job." he said.   
  
"That's sweet Tommy, but you could have taken me to Burger King or McDonalds and I would have been happy." She said.  
  
Tommy led Kim to the side entrance of the Youth Centre and locked the door.  
  
"After you milady." he said and Kim giggled at him. As she walked inside she could see the lights were on dim and there was a table in the middle of the room. It was adorned with candles, flowers, and set for dinner for two.   
  
"How did you get all this set up without me knowing?" she asked. He just grinned,   
  
"The power of some friends and of course your uncle." Tommy said showing Kim to the table and pulling her seat out for her to sit down.   
  
"Thank you Tommy." She said and sat. Tommy made his way to his seat and sat down as well. A few minutes later Jason came out dressed like a waiter,   
  
"Welcome to Cafe' Youth. May I take your order?" he said.  
  
Kim laughed. It seemed Tommy took a great deal in planning this out so why not make the best of it?   
  
"Yes what are your specials tonight?" she asked. Jason looked at her then at Tommy,  
  
"Grilled chicken breast, salad with ranch dressing, sauté potato cubes in a butter sauce, breadsticks, and a nice white cider." Jason said smiling at the scene in front of him.  
  
"That sounds great, what do you think Kim?" Tommy asked.   
  
"Yeah, that will be great. Oh, and Jason who else is back there?" Kim asked. Jason turned around,   
  
"Me, Trini, Billy, and Zack. You don't think Tommy pulled this off all by himself?" he said with a laugh and walked back to the kitchen area.   
  
"Don't worry Tommy this is a very sweet thing you did here." Kim said and placed her hand on his.   
  
Later in the evening they finished eating and were now on the dance floor opposite the table. The sweet music of Nina Gordon's Tonight and the Rest of my Life was playing as Tommy and Kim danced slowly to the music.   
  
"Oh Tommy I had so much fun tonight. Thank you for showing me that there is so much more to life." Kim said. Tommy blushed at the comment and smiled,   
  
"You are welcome Beautiful and I would like to show you more if you will let me." He said and it was Kim's turn to blush.   
  
But in the back of her mind were Rita's orders and who she had said the rangers where.   
Before anyone knew it Goldar and some putties appeared in the Youth Centre. The other rangers were stuck in the back by some putties that had appeared back there so that left Kim and Tommy in the main part of the Youth Centre to face Goldar and the other putties by themselves.   
  
Kim saw the look in Goldar's eyes and she knew it was part of Rita's plan so she knew she had to play her part,   
  
"You big ugly… whatever you are how dare you mess up my date!?" she screamed. Goldar looked right at Kim and cracked a grin,   
  
"Pitiful human I do as my Empress commands me." Goldar said and thought she was playing her part well. Tommy was watching this and stepped in front of Kimberly,   
  
"Goldar get out of here before you get your ass kicked." he said.  
  
"I don't think so. Rita has plans for you and the girl." Goldar countered.   
  
"What plans?" Tommy asked, but then he felt something prick him in the neck and he fell to the floor. The other rangers finally made it out of the back to see Goldar pick up the unconscious Tommy and the putties grab Kim before teleporting out of there.  
  
"Damn it!" Zack said. The others nodded and they teleported to the Command  
Centre. When they got there Alpha was at the computers and Billy joined him without saying anything. Jason looked up at their mentor,   
  
"Zordon what does Rita want with Kimberly? We know why she took Tommy due to him being a ranger." Trini and Zack walked up and stood by Jason, while Billy helped Alpha with entering data and working on the computers.   
  
"I DO NOT KNOW JASON. RITA MUST HAVE SOME PLANS FOR KIMBERLY OR SHE WOULD NOT HAVE HAD GOLDAR TAKE HER." Zordon said.  
  
Trini spoke up, "Don't we have to tell her mother something?" she said.   
  
"TRINI CALL HER MOTHER AND TELL HER KIMBERLY IS SPENDING THE NIGHT AT YOUR HOUSE." Zordon added.   
  
Jason looked at Trini, "Your parents still out of town?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah they are. That's perfect Jase." Trini said and ran over to one of the other computers and took care of connecting to Kim's mother and telling her that Kim was staying with her. After that the rangers worked on a plan to get their friends back from Rita.  
  
Meanwhile on the moon.........  
Tommy lay in a cell still knocked out from what Kim had stuck in his neck. She entered the cell and knelt down beside him.   
  
"Soon ranger you will be all mine and your friends will die." she said stood up and left the cell. She made her way to Rita's throne room.   
  
Rita looked at her pink ranger, "How is our guest?" she asked.   
  
"He is still out my queen." Kim said.   
  
Rita just smiled evilly and turned to Goldar,   
  
"Go and get the green ranger and bring him to me." she ordered and Goldar went to get Tommy.   
  
"Now my ranger you need to morph so the green ranger will not find out your identity just yet." She continued. Kimberly nodded and morphed. After a few minutes Goldar returned with a woken Tommy in his grip.   
  
"Rita, do what you want to me but let Kim go. She has nothing to do with you." Tommy yelled. Then Tommy noticed the Pink Ranger.  
  
"You." he said. The pink ranger stood there and did nothing.   
  
"My pink ranger its time to face your enemy face to face." Rita said and looked at the pink ranger. She nodded and removed her helmet. Tommy stood there and couldn't believe what he was seeing,   
  
"Kimberly?" he choked out. Kim nodded and Rita laughed.  
  
"How do you like my ranger Tommy? Do you still care for her?" Rita asked.   
  
"What the hell did you do to her Rita?" Tommy yelled and thought about what Rita just asked him and answered,   
  
"YES! Yes I still care about her no matter what you have done to her." he answered firmly.   
  
Kim looked at him and answered, "Then it will be your downfall Green Ranger. Let him go Goldar, its time we finish the fight we started." Kim said and Rita nodded she was going to enjoy this.  
  
  
  
The end for now...........Cliff-hanger.......Well I really couldn't think of anything else to write so I left it there. *ducks another flying ice cube* STOP IT PRUE! *yells at her muse* Sorry hope no one got hit. Now Tommy knows who the Pink Ranger is. Will he fight her? Will Rita finally beat the rangers? This and more in Chapter 5......Will be out soon I hope. 


	5. Pink with Evil 5: Saving Kim

Author's Notes: Well here is chapter 5. I can't believe it's already chapter 5. In the last chapter Tommy found out who the Pink Ranger was. In this chapter, will Tommy fight Kim? Will the other Rangers find him before its too late? This and more.  
  
Special thanks go to my beta reader Laura, without her this story would have never made it past chapter 2.Thank you for saving my butt with the misspelled words and helping with suggestions. You are my life-line and thank you again.  
  
*yells* duck everyone! *Prue flies in and hits Teri* Hey what was that for? *Prue just grins* Okay my muse is now attacking me. Here is chapter 5 of Pink with Evil, Enjoy!  
  
Title: Pink with Evil 5: Saving Kim! Author: kimberlyluvstommy Rating: PG-13  
  
Kimberly put her helmet back on and watched Tommy,  
  
"Come on ranger lets finish this now!" she yelled. Tommy didn't move he was still in shock over the whole thing. Then he found his voice, "I will not fight you Kimberly." This angered Kim, "The name is Kim, not Kimberly you jerk." she screamed with anger. "NO! It's Kimberly. And no matter what you do, I love you." Tommy said. This comment floored Kim big time, but she shook her head and looked straight at him,  
  
"You are lying. You are just trying to bide time until your friends can find you." she said. "I am not lying Kim I do love you." he said again. Kim threw her helmet off and grabbed her head. She backed away from everyone.  
  
Tommy made his way over to her, but before he could reach her he was teleported away. "Damn rangers. Damn you Zordon." Rita yelled. She looked at her pink ranger. Kim had demorphed and stood on the balcony of the palace staring at earth. She made her way over to her and put her arm on Kim's shoulder,  
  
"He was lying, you know that don't you?" she asked. "I know he was, but I felt something I just don't know what it was." she answered. Rita knew that Tommy had meant what he had said and she feared that would be her pink ranger's downfall if she didn't do something.  
  
Back at the Command Centre Tommy appeared and the other rangers ran to him."Guys we have a big problem." Tommy said before anyone could welcome him back. "What is it bro?" Jason asked. "I know who the pink ranger is." Tommy said and the others stared at them. Tommy looked at his friends then to their mentor Zordon, "Its Kimberly. Rita has put her under a spell." he said.  
  
The other rangers gasped like they had just been hit in the stomach. Tommy felt he was going to be sick, "I couldn't get her. I should have seen it." he said mentally kicking himself.  
  
"RANGERS THIS NEWS IS SHOCKING, BUT YOU MUST REMEBER NO MATTER WHAT YOU FEEL RIGHT AT THE MOMENT KIMBERLY IS OUR ENEMY." Zordon said.  
  
"How in the hell can you say that?" Tommy yelled. The others walked up to him and grabbed him into a huge group hug, "We will get her back Tommy." said Billy with the others nodding their heads. Tommy looked at Zordon, "I am sorry about what I said." he said.  
  
"TOMMY YOU HAVE BEEN THROUGH A LOT TODAY. GO HOME AND TRY TO GET SOME REST. WE WILL LET YOU KNOW IF SOMETHING COMES UP." Zordon said. Tommy nodded and teleport home. "RANGERS WE NEED TO WATCH TOMMY CLOSELY. FINDING OUT KIMBERLY IS RITA'S RANGER HAS BEEN A LOT FOR HIM TO DEAL WITH. I AM AFARID THAT HE MIGHT GO AFTER HER."  
  
Zordon added after Tommy left. The rangers talked among themselves deciding who would go first in watching Tommy to make sure he didn't try anything stupid. Tommy sat in one of the patio chairs by the pool at his home. Nobody was home because his parents were out of town, but Tommy didn't tell anyone that. He just stared at the pool thinking about yesterday. Then he saw a pink flash that came from his room. He ran up the stairs two at a time and when he reached his room, there was Kim sitting in the window seat. She didn't even look at him,  
  
"Did you mean it Tommy or was it a trick?" she asked. Tommy walked up to her, took her hands into his, and pulled her to her feet. "Kim I meant what I said. I do love you. I have loved you from the first day I seen you." Tommy said softly watching her expression.  
  
Kim let go his hands and grabbed her head, "Get out of my head. STOP IT!!" she screamed. Tommy grabbed her into a hug and connected the other rangers. Before he knew it he and Kim was in the Command Centre and Alpha was sticking something into Kim's arm.  
  
"Tommy, take her to the Medi bay." Alpha said and Tommy did as the little robot said. "What did you give her Alpha?" he asked. "It's to help her sleep, so Billy and I can do some tests on her and try to find out how to break this spell." the little robot answered. Tommy laid Kim on one of the beds as Billy walked in.  
  
"She will sleep for a while. Why don't go to the rec area and get something to eat?" Billy said. Tommy nodded and looked at Kim's sleeping form before he walked out and headed to the rec area. When he got there he saw Jason and Zack were sparring and Trini was fixing some food. Tommy walked over to where she was and grabbed one of the sandwiches. He put it on a plate and got himself something to drink.  
  
"Trini I hope Billy and Alpha can help her." Tommy said. Trini looked at her friend and could tell he was hurting, but there was more, she could see it in his eyes, he loved Kimberly. "I am sure they will be able to Tommy." she answered. Then Zack and Jason made their way over there and got themselves food and drinks. They sat there quietly. Just as Jason was going to say something Billy came running in, out of breath. They all looked at him. Tommy jumped up and ran over to him, "What's wrong Billy?" Tommy asked. By that time the others made it over to him.  
  
"We know how to break the spell." Billy smiled. High fives were exchanged between them all. "How Billy? How do we break it?" Jason asked. "Not us, Tommy." Billy answered. Tommy looked at Billy, "Me?" Tommy asked. Billy looked at his friend, "Tommy it's you that caused Kim to fight this spell in the first place when you told her you loved her." Billy said.  
  
"How did you know Billy?" Tommy asked. But before Billy could answer, a small soft voice said, "Cause I told him Tommy." Kim said. Tommy made his way to Kim and took her into his arms, holding her protectively. "Okay Billy what do I have to do?" he asked. Billy started to get red and flushed with embarrassment.  
  
Tommy had his answer, "Okay I think I know. Shall we?" he looked at Kim. She nodded and they went outside the Command Centre and sat on one of the huge rocks there by the entrance. "Tommy I want to thank you for what you are going to have to do." Kim said softly.  
  
Tommy said and leant close to Kim's face, but she stopped him. "What's wrong Kim?" Tommy asked. She looked into Tommy's brown eyes, "I've never kissed a boy before." she said.  
  
"I was worried, I thought it was me." Tommy said and took Kim's face into his hands. He softly touched his lips to hers and kissed her slowly so she would not be scared. After a few minutes the kiss between them had got more passionate. Tommy had moved one of his hands to the small of Kim's back and the other was on her flat stomach. Kim's hands had moved too. One was around Tommy's neck while the other was on Tommy's chest.  
  
Meanwhile back inside the Command Centre the other rangers were standing in front of the viewing globe when a bright light started to come from Tommy and Kimberly. They saw a pink one from Kim and a green one from Tommy.  
  
"RANGERS JOIN TOMMY AND KIMBERLY NOW. COMBINE YOUR POWERS TO HELP BREAK RITA'S SPELL ON HER." Zordon told them and they made their way outside and made a circle around Tommy and Kim, now they were standing on their feet and the glowing was getting stronger. They all could hear Zordon's voice in their minds even Kimberly.  
  
"RANGERS CALL ON YOUR POWERS. LET THEM GUIDE YOU ALL." Zordon said. Smiles came over the rangers faces and they all called on the power. They stood there morphed. Then the bright glow went away. Tommy undid his helmet and looked at Kim. She took his hand and took hers off. "I love you too Tommy Oliver." she said, dropping her helmet and kissing him hard but sweetly. Just then Goldar and some putties appeared.  
  
"Rangers you have ruined my empress's plans and for that you will be destroyed." Goldar said. Kim picked up her helmet, "Back to action." she cried and made a run at Goldar. She was throwing punches and Goldar sent a barrage of kicks at her. Then one kick from Goldar connected square in Kim's chest and she went flying backwards into a boulder.  
  
"I will enjoy killing you. You are a traitor and you will be punished." Goldar snarled but before he connected with his sword into Kim's chest he was gone. "Okay that was weird." said Zack. "Rita didn't send him." Kim commented. They just looked at her,  
  
"I mean the spell is broken, but I heard her when Goldar disappeared. She called him back." she finished. A few weeks later it was time for the Valentines Day dance at the Youth Centre. Everyone was there, they all had dates and were having a great time, when Ernie and Kim's mom came out with a birthday cake and singing 'Happy Birthday to Kim' everyone joined in. Tommy leaned over Kim's shoulder and kissed her cheek,  
  
"Happy Birthday Beautiful." he said and she smiled. As she blew out the candles she made a wish she hadn't made in years. She smiled at the wish and put her arm around Tommy's waist and thought to herself, the wish had already come true.  
  
End of chapter 5......One more to go.......Ideas? Please tell me......email is on my profile.....*ducks the paper wad* Hey I need some help okay....darn muse *gets hit in the head* I will have the next chapter of Email from Florida out soon, I need ideas on that too. 


	6. Pink with Evil 6: Down Time?

Disclaimers are in Chapater 1.  
  
Author's notes: Conutieing thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story. I love  
all of you. To Harry I might wait for the squeal to give Kim her zord I dont know  
yet.   
  
Background info: In chapater 5. They saved Kim. Tommy and Kim told each other how  
much they loved each other. Okay call me a romantiac sap. In this chapater it will   
be slowed down a bit. Lets say some down time for Kim and the Rangers. Oh yeah Kim  
hasnt taken the oath to be a Ranger yet so the she isnt part of the team yet.  
  
*ducks* PRUE! Watch it! Darn muse flying around the room. Thats dangerous. *ducks again* Sheesh, I am working on it. Sorry about that. Now on with the story.  
  
  
Title: Pink with Evil 6: Down Time  
Author: kimberlyluvstommy  
Rateing: PG-13  
  
  
Kimberly was backstage at the new club 17. She was entered in a contest by her new friends and boyfriend. God she loved the sound of that. She had been trying to figure out what song to sing for the past 15 minutes, but couldnt think of one song. Then she  
felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. "Hey Beautiful, whats wrong?" Tommy  
asked in that all so loving tone of his. Kim lean back into the embrace, "Oh Tommy I   
cant think of nothing to sing. I have been trying to figure it out for the last 15 no make that 17 minutes and cant think of a thing." Kim said. Tommy just hugged her tighter, "You will think of something Kim. I know you will. I need to get back to the table." he said and placed a sweet kiss on Kim's lips and walked back out front.  
  
Right then and there Kim knew the song she would sing. Remebering her mother was going to be here, but what her mother didnt know that her father had been in touch with her and was going to be there. While Kim found the DJ for the night. Everyone else was at the table talking and getting to know Kim's mother. Nobody noticed the man at the bar dress in a black suit watching them. He was staring hard at the young man that was sitting across from Kim's mother. He had heard when she had told Tommy, that Kim had  
been so happy that they were dating, he wanted to jump Tommy and beat the crap out of him. He mumbled to hiself, "Nobody is dating my baby girl. NOBODY!"  
  
It was almost time for Kim to go on stage. She was peeking out the certien and saw her mother with her friends and Tommy. And saw a man that looked familiar at the bar, then it hit her "Daddy." she whispered to herself. It was going to be hard to go out there and sing a song for Tommy and not knowing what he was going to do or say when she was done. She barely remeber the fights her parents would have except that at the end of them half the time she was in the hosptial with her mother after them cause her father would have beat the hell out of her mother. Kim closed her eyes and prayed, "Please let everything go alright. Please!" when she finished she heared the DJ call her name and she headed to the stage entrance.  
  
The DJ walked up to the mic, "Now for the next contest. Give a warm welcome to Angel Grove resediant Miss Kimberly Hart." he said and walked off stage. Kim walked on stage and sat down on the stool. She could hear her mother and the gang yelling for her and she smiled. She looked at the crowd and smiled, "This song has two speical meanings for me. And cause of one of them I would like to sing this for you tonight. I love you Tommy Oliver." she grinned and Tommy was blushing as red as Jason's shirt.  
  
The music started and Kim locked her eyes on Tommy's......  
  
Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth ?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
  
When the night falls down  
I wait for you  
And you come around  
And the world's alive  
With the sound of kids  
On the street outside  
  
When you walk into the room  
You pull me close and we start to move  
And we're spinning with the stars above  
And you lift me up in a wave of love...  
  
Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth ?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
  
When I feel alone  
I reach for you  
And you bring me home  
When I'm lost at sea  
I hear your voice  
And it carries me  
  
In this world we're just beginning  
To understand the miracle of living  
Baby I was afraid before  
But I'm not afraid anymore  
  
Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth ?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
  
  
The music faded away and Kim stood up. Everyone was cheering and Tommy got up out of his seat and rushed over to Kimberly grabing her into a big hug with a kiss to match how he was feeling at the moment. "Thats was great Kim." Tommy finally said after breaking the kiss. Kim blushed a deep pink, "I am glad you liked it Tommy." she said. He mentioned to the table, cause there was sereval more performers to go. They walked hand and hand back to the table. But instead of sitting down Kim made her way to the juice bar to get a smoothie forgeting that she seen her father just a few minutes earlier.  
  
10 minutes had passed and even with the crowd at the juice bar Kim should of been back by now. "Okay I am starting to get worried. Kim could of told me if she was going to leave or go outside for some air." said her mother she didnt want to sound mean but she was worried and you could tell by the sound of her voice. Tommy excused himself and walked outside to see if Kimberly was out there. And sure enough she was talking to this guy in a black suit. He walked up to Kimberly and the guy, "Hey there you are. We all have been looking for you." Tommy said placing a quick kiss on Kim's cheek.  
  
Tommy extened his hand, "Hello my name is Tommy.......Aggggghhhhhh" Tommy screamed out cause instead of shaking his hand the guy decked him in the face and pushed him against a car, "Keep your slimly hands off my daughter. I know you want her for one reason and I will not have it." Kim's father growled. Kim started screaming and recived a slap in the face right before Jason and the others minus Kim's mother came out looking for Tommy. "KIM! TOMMY!" Trini yelled when she seen her friends. When Kim's father seen them coming he looked Kim dead in the eyes, "I found out you are dating him again. I will kill him you hear me." he said and Kim did what all she could do was to nodded "Yes". Then he took off. After he was gone Kim made her way over to Tommy.  
  
Kim's mother took this time to come out of the Youth Center. "Kim what the hell happened?" asked Jason but it never got answered cause Kim's mom laready had an idea. "Kim get in the car, now!" her mother yelled. She looked at Tommy, "Come on Tommy we will take you to our house and you can call your parents to come over. There is some stuff that needs to be discussed between me and them about this." she finished. Tommy nodded and got in the back seat with Kim and wraped his arms around her shaking form. Then Kim's mother turned to the gang. "Come over in an hour or so. I would like you all to stay the night. Kim is going to need her friends more than ever." Billy stepped up, "Who was the man Ms. Hart?" he asked. "My ex-husband and Kim's father." she said. They all nodded and agreed to meet over at Kim's after they went home asked their parents and got some clothes.  
  
The drive to Kim and her mother's house was quiet. When they got inside the house Tommy and Kim walked upstairs to Kim's room so she could doctor Tommy's face and where Kim's mom could call his parents in private. Up in Kim's room Tommy sat on her bed and waited for Kim to come out of her bathroom. Then he got bold and asked her a question that had been bugging him since they lefted the Youth Center, "Kim was that the first time your father hit you?" he asked right as she walked out of the bathroom. Kim dropped the medican kit and when Tommy went to help her pick it up she got a flash back, "Dont hit me please daddy. I will clean it up." she said and started to shake. Tommy grabbed her in a hug, "Dont worry Kim its me Tommy. I will never let him hurt you again. That I swear." he said.  
  
Downstairs while what was going on with Kim and Tommy upstairs. Tommy's parents had arrived and was talking with Kim's mother. "God Caroline why didnt you tell us sooner?" Tommy's mother asked. "I really dont know why I didnt. I thought I was far away from that asshole." Caroline said. Tommy's dad spoke up for the first time since they had been there, "Well Caroline. Dont worry about anything you have enough people here to help you and Kim. And if you move like you said earlier that would just kill Tommy and Kimberly. You need to stop running its not good for Kimberly." he said with a gentle tone. "My husband is right. Running isnt the answer. And right now Kim needs Tommy and her friends just like you need yours." she replied. Caroline said, "Thank you both. I am glad me and my daughter have found some great people to have as freinds, more than friends another family." then they got into a group hug.   
  
After a few minutes the doorbell rang. Caroline got up to answer it and saw Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and their parnets outside. "Kim's in her room with Tommy." she said and the gang went upstairs while the grown-ups talked downstairs. When Jason and the others walked into Kim's room they saw Tommy hugging a shaking Kimberly and they all got into a group hug while Tommy told them about what Kim's father had done and each of them made a silent promise to protect Kim no matter what.  
  
  
End of Chapater 6........Talk about down time......What will happen next? Will Kim's father make good on his threat? This and more next time.....R & R. 


	7. Pink With Evil 7

Disclaimers: In Chapter 1.

Author's Notes: I am sorry I haven't updated this story but I been moving and don't have access to the internet at the moment...Special thanks to Lilac Moon for posting this chapter and possible next few chapters...There will be a brief mention of rape but it will be short.

Background Info: In Chapter 6 Kim's father showed up and attacked her and Tommy. The gang and their parents found out and agreed to help Kim and her mother all they can.

*Prue sits on Teri's shoulder* Get off your getting heavy *Prue gets off and flies over to the bed and lies down* That's better free to type.

Title: Pink with Evil 7: Dealing With The Past

Author: kimberlyluvstommy

Rating: PG-13

It was early Saturday morning and Kimberly woke up in her bed with Tommy and her friends all on the floor. When she went to rub her cheek she jumped a little at the pain that shot thru her face. Which caused Tommy to wake up. "Kim are you okay?" he asked worried about her. She sighed and looked into the eyes of her boyfriend, "I will be fine Tommy. Are you okay?" she said looking at the huge bruise on his face and softly placed her finger tips on the bruise. "It will be fine in a few days." he answered.

After a few more minutes Kim got out of the bed being careful not to wake up her friends and made her way to the door. "Come with me Tommy out to the patio?" she asked and he nodded and followed her lead. They quietly made their way downstairs to see her mom and the gang's parents all asleep in the Hart living room. They made their way thru the kitchen were Kim got two sodas out of the referiator and then went to the patio door. She opened it quietly then they walked outside and she shut it behind them.

"Tommy I am so sorry that I got you and the gang involved in this shit." Kim boldly stated. Tommy was taken back on how she had put it, "You have nothing to be sorry for Kim." he said and gently gave her a kiss on the cheek where she had been slapped. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to cry onto his shoulder. "Kim why don't you tell me about it? It might help?" Tommy said. Kim sat there and thought about it for a few seconds. "Under two conditions. Go wake of the gang and promise me you will not go after my dad." she stated. "I promise Kim." Tommy stood up and went back inside to get the gang. When he returned with the gang they all sat some way by Kim.

"Where should I start?" Kim asked. Trini put her hand on Kim's, "Wherever you would like to start at." Kim looked at her friends and cleared her throat, "Well the first time my dad hit me that I can remember I was 6 and a half years old. I came home from school and had a B- on my report card and he pushed on the floor and started punching me. When my mom came in and tried to stop it he pushed her thru the glass coffee table." as she told them little tears formed in her eyes. "The last time he did anything it was on my 12th birthday and he..." she stopped. "Kim you can tell us what happened and don't be scared to do so." Billy said. Tommy had been true to his promise but what he was about to hear would soon make him break that promise.

Kim swallowed a lump in her throat, "He, he..." she looked down to the ground took a deep breath, and let it out, "He raped me." When Kimberly got that out Tommy stood up made a beeline to the patio door to be stopped by Jason, Zack, and Billy. "Tommy, bro he isn't worth it." Zack said. "That asshole is going to pay for what he did to Kim." But by the time Kim and Trini got over to them Tommy broke away from the guys and ran thru the house waking up the adults in the living room as he made his way out the door. "Jason what the hell is going on?" asked Tommy's dad. "Its cause of what I told him Mr. Oliver." Kim said. Kim's mom walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her, "So I take it you told him all of it." All Kim did was nodded as her mother told the other adults what Kim had told Tommy. Trini and Zack's mothers walked over to Kim and her mother and hugged them both. Trini soon joined them and Kim grabbed her into a big hug.

"Guys, we got to find Tommy before he does something stupid." Kim choked out. So the gang grabbed their coats, their parents decided on which adults would ride with whom and Kim grabbed her car keys. "Mom! Jason, Zack, Trini, and Billy can ride with me." Kim answered while heading to the door. Caroline looked at her daughter, "Be careful Kimberly." she said. "Don't worry mom he can't hurt me again. I have something that will keep him from doing anything to me." But before Caroline could ask what it was Billy hooked his arm around Kim's arm and lead her outside.

As Kim drove down the streets of Angel Grove she looked over and saw Tommy walking into the park. She made such a quick turn Trini fell into Billy's lap. "Kim what's wrong?" Jason asked. Kim pulled into the parking lot, parked the car, turned it off, opened the door, and took off in the direction she saw Tommy go too. "She must have seen Tommy." Trini said. Everyone nodded and took off in the same direction. "Man can she run fast or what." Zack said.

Finally Kim saw Tommy, "Tommy! Tommy!" she yelled. Tommy turned around to see this 5'2 streak coming to him. He couldn't help but smiled so he took off running to meet her half way. "Oh Tommy you scared me when you ran out like that. I thought you were going to look for my dad?" Kim said. Tommy looked into Kim's big brown eyes, "To be honest Kimberly. I did go to find your dad and did find him Kim but I didn't do anything to him. I just told him that I loved you and I was not going to stop dating you." Tommy answered. Kim grabbed Tommy's hands with hers and looked into his brown eyes. "I love you too Handsome." Kim smiled. "Handsome? I love it Beautiful." he said and bent down to give her a kiss.

When the gang finally caught up with Kimberly they saw her and Tommy kissing. "Awwww. That's so sweet." Jason said. Zack followed Jason's lead, "Yeah Jase you got a camera so we can take a picture of this moment?" Kim and Tommy both looked at the others, "Oh shut up you two." they both said together. "Lets go back to my car and grab my cell phone so I can call my mom, then we can hang out here today." Kim said. Tommy took Kim's hand and they headed to Kim's car. That's when Trini noticed the tore in the back of Tommy's jeans and made a mental note to ask about it later.

Tommy and Kim was heading back to the gang after calling her mom's cell phone and they agreed of making it a day at the park with a cook out. When they got back to the gang they told them what was going on and they all headed to one of the covered picnic areas to wait for their families.

End of Chapter 7.

In the next chapter it will the picnic. Thanks for sticking with me on this story. Hope to have the next chapter out soon. Love you all ~*Teri*~


	8. Pink With Evil 8

Disclaimers: In Chapter 1.

Author's Notes: Here's Chapter 8. Continued thanks to Lilac Moon for posting this chapter. And to all that has stuck with me thru this story. Love Ya All!

Background Info: In Chapter 7 Kim told the gang what her father had done to her. Tommy took off and later Kim and the gang found him in the park. In Chapter 8 the gang and their families will be in the park for a quiet picnic or will trouble be following them?

*Prue sits on back of Teri's computer chair* Just sit there and behave *Prue nods* For once she is minding. On with the story

Title: Pink With Evil 8: The Picnic

Author: kimberlyluvstommy

Rating: PG-13

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon in Angel Grove Park. The smell of cooking hamburgers, hot dogs, and ribs were in the air. The sound of men talking over a grill about football while the sound of women talking about prom dresses and daughters was being discussed. Opposite to that were 6 teenagers sitting by the lake talking about stuff that if anyone else heard them would think they were crazy.

"So let me get this straight. When you guys first meet Zordon, Zack called him a big floating head?" Kim asked only where they could here. "Yep. Zack just opened his mouth and stuck in his foot." Jason answered. "What else could I say?" Zack tried to defend his self. Kim giggled and laid back in Tommy's embrace, "Its cool. Zack honestly I was thinking the same thing when I first saw Zordon myself." Kim said.

"Speaking of the big Z. Have you thought anymore about taking the oath Kim?" Tommy asked. Kim removed herself from his embrace and stood up. "I really don't know Tommy. With my dad in the area my mom still could try to go back into hiding. It wouldn't be good for the team if I took the oath and then had to leave." Kim answered. Trini stood up beside Kim, "Don't worry about that you and your mom are not going have to leave Angel Grove." she said and gave Kim a hug.

Few minutes later the gang heard Tommy's dad shout, "Food's done!" Kim looked at the guys still sitting on the ground, grabbed Trini's hand and took off running toward the tables leaving the guys. "Come on we can't let them beat us to the food." said Billy. So the guys got up and started to chase the girls. The girls screaming could be heard all the way to the where the grown ups where at and all they could do was laugh at the scene of them being chased by the guys.

Kim and Trini reached the tables first and grabbed some plates. "We got here first so we get to get our food first." beamed Kim. Tommy picked her up and put her over his shoulder, "No way Beautiful. You cheated so us guys get to go first." Kim shrieked, "Tommy put me down! No fair!" Everyone just laughed at the sight of Tommy and Kim. And didn't noticed the man that talked up to the table, "Caroline can we talk?" the man asked. Everyone turned around and Tommy sat Kim on her feet. "No Jared you need to leave NOW!" Caroline said.

"Look I just want to talk to you." Jared said. Tommy, Jason, Zack, and Billy's fathers walked up to Caroline. "You were told to leave. This is a private party." answered Billy's dad. "Look I don't know who the hell you are but this does not concern you buddy." Jared shot back. "No this concerns a good friend of mine and one of my son's best friends so yes it does concern me." William said. 

Jared looked and knew he was out numbered so he went to turn around but stop and looked dead at Caroline, " Oh by the way hun. I went to the court and petitioned for custody of Kimberly. See you in court Bitch." he said and threw the papers on the ground and walked off. William picked up the papers and read them, "Caroline I am afraid these are real. You are to be in court in two days to determine custody of Kimberly." Caroline turned white as a ghost and sat down, "No he cant get Kimberly." "It's going to be okay Caroline. With what he has done to you and Kimberly there's no way he can get her." William said, sat down by her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

"Okay we will talk about this later. But for now we all came here to have a good time and by damn we are going to have a good time." screamed Kimberly. Everyone looked at her. "Yeah Kim's right. We know he can't do anything but make idle threats." Tommy said. "So lets enjoy the rest of the day, all this good food, and deal with the asshole later." finished Trini. Which the word asshole threw her parents but they didn't say anything to her cause they were thinking more worst things than a simple cuss word.

Everyone got them some food, drink, and sat at one of the tables. The parents sat at one table and the teens sat at another table. Kim lower her voice, "Guys after we get done eating I want to got to the Command Center and take the oath. I love it here and I damn if I am going to have to move again." The gang just smiled. Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist, "That's my Beautiful talking." And kissed her on the lips so gentle and sweet.

End of Chapter 8

I hope to have Chapter 9 out soon.....And to all the readers of Email From Florida it will be a little while longer before I get Chapter 3 and 4 out, but it will be good.


	9. Pink with Evil: Court Time

Disclaimers: In Chapater 1.  
  
Author's Notes: Here's Chapater 9. To all that has stuck with me thru this story. Love Ya All!  
  
Background Info: In Chapater 8 the gang in their families had a pinic in the park and was having a good time untill Kim's father showed up with court papers trying to get Kim. In Chapater 9 they will go to court. What will be the end result? Read and find out. And there will be a big annonce too! But I am not telling. Always R&R.  
  
*looks around for Prue* Well she isnt here that's a first. On with the story. Enjoy!  
  
Title: Pink With Evil 9: Court Time  
  
Author: kimberlyluvstommy  
  
Rateing: PG-13  
  
It was Monday morning the sun shined into Kimberly's bedroom window waking her up from a deep sleep. She looked at her alarm clock and it read 8:30 am, "Oh shit I am going to be late for school." she screamed and ran downstairs. "Mom why didnt you wake me up when I alarm went off?" she panted out. Caroline looked at her daughter, "Cause Kimberly we go to court today, remeber?" Kim just sat down at the kicten table and sighed.  
  
Few minutes later the phone rang. "I will get it mom." Kim said and walked over to the phone. "Hey Beautiful. Good Morning." Tommy said. "Hey Handsome. Tommy why arent you in school?" she asked. "Mr. Caplan gave me, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Jason excused day from school so we could be with you in court today." he answered. "Really? I cant believe he did that." Kim said. "Well he did beautiful. What time do we have to be at the court house?" Tommy asked. "I think at 10:00 o'clock Tommy." she said and looked at her mom to see her shake her head "Yes".  
  
Everyone meet at the front steps of the court house and walked in together. Tommy was holding Kim's hand when they walked in the court room after beening called in. Kim's father was already in there talking with his lawyer. He looked at Tommy and Kimberly, "See what I said judge all he is doing is trying to get into her pants." he said loudly. The judge looked at them, "Mr. Hart you need to behave or you will not be allowed to sat in this hearing. And another thing I know these group of young people that are here today. They are some of the most outstanding young people we have Angel Grove. So watch what you say about them." the judge finished.  
  
2 hours into the hearing both Kim's parents were yelling at each other. Calling each other everything but a child of God. Finally the judge got tried of it and called Kimberly up to the wintess seat, "Okay Kimberly I dont want you to be nervous or anything." he said. Kim looked up at him, "I'm not your honor." she said. "Well good then. I need to ask you a few things." he said and Kim nodded. "Okay has your father ever hit you." he asked and she answered, "Yes your honor." He looked at her, "Okay has he did anything besides hit you?" she nodded, but couldnt get it to come out of her mouth.  
  
"What did he do to you?" the judge asked. "Your honor may I say it were only you can hear me?" she asked. "I am sorry, but you have to say it outloud so it can be on record." Kim looked at Tommy and the gang. "He raped me when I was 12 sir." she answered. Mr. Hart jumped up at of his seat, "THATS A DAMN LIE YOUR HONOR!" he yelled. Caroline jumped up, "You did to rape her. I walked in on you doing it." she said and started to cry.  
  
The judge looked at Kim, "You can go and sat back down now Kimberly. I will be back in 20 minutes with my verdict. Court in recess untill then." the judge said. And walked into his chambers. "You did real good beautiful." Tommy said and kissed Kim's cheek. "If you say so Tommy." she said back.  
  
When the judge returned he looked at the group of young people around Kimberly and her mother, "This is one of the hardest cases I had to hear. Words can not correct what has happened over the past 14 and half years. For that I am truely sorry. After deep thought over this matter. I grant full custdoy of minor child Kimberly Ann Hart to her mother Caroline Lynn Hart. Jared Michael Hart is to give up all rights to said minor child. Is not to have any form of connect with said minor child untill said child's 18th birthday. That is my ruleing." the judge said.  
  
After all the paperwork was done Kim, her mother, and the gang headed back to a party at Tommy's house. The gang's parents where already there helping with the decorations and food. After a quick phone from Trini after the verdict was read. Outside of Tommy's house hung a huge banner saying *Welcome to the Family Kim and Caroline.* When they drove up and got out of the car Kim looked at everyone that was standing outside, "Oh my god its beautiful thank you guys." William walked over to Caroline and hugged her, "Did I tell you everything was going to be all right?" Caroline looked at William, "Yes you did." she said and gave him a kiss on the lips. Kim walked over to Billy and hugged him, "So my soon to be brother which room is mine?" she said and everyone laughed.  
  
Caroline and William turned red and Caroline said, "Not for a couple of months and Billy and William will be moving in with us. Since our house is bigger." Everyone looked at them. Everyone said their congrats and the group went inside to celebrate the great news of the verdict and the engeament of Caroline and William. Few hours later Erine arrived bearing some gifts and the engeament ring William asked him to pick up. William looked at everyone, "May I have everyone's attention. Caroline I knew you were speical the day I meet you. After Billy's mom died I thought I would never find love again, but I did in you. Will you do the honors of becoming my wife?" he asked. Caroline looked at Kim and Billy and seen the smiles on their faces, "Yes William I will be honored to be your wife." she asnwered.  
  
Everyone started cheering, Kim and Billy went up to their parents, "I love you mom and my soon to be dad and brother." and they all got in and family hugged. Billy looked at Tommy, "I will have my eye on you now. After all you are dateing my little sister." he said and the gang started to giggle. After a few minutes the party started to get under way. The adults was talking and making plans for the wedding. While the gang was talking about the wedding and other things.  
  
Then their commutors went off. "Zordon this is Jason, whats wrong?" Zordon came over the commutor, "RANGERS REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER." Jason looked at the others, "On our way Zordon." Tommy went inside where the adults where, "We are going to the park for awhile." he said. Tommy's dad said, "Okay but dont be out to late you have school in the morning. "Okay dad we wont." Tommy said as the others walked in. "Have a good time at the park kids." Caroline said. They nodded and lefted when they got in the clear they teleported to the Command Center. "Whats the trouble Zordon?" Tommy asked.  
  
"RANGERS THERE IS NO TROUBLE. WE LEARNED THE GOOD NEWS OF THE VERDICT AND THE ENGAMENT OF BILLY AND KIMBERLY'S PARENTS AND WANTED TO SHARE IT WITH YOU BY GIVING ALITTLE PARTY FROM ME AND ALPHA." Zordon said. Kimberly walked up to Alpha and looked at Zordon, "Thank you Zordon and Alpha." she said. So for the next 3 hours the rangers had a small party at the Command Center untill they had to go home and get ready for school in the morning.  
  
End of Chapater 9.  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed Chapater 9. I told you there would be a big suprise in the story. What you think? Love it? Hate it? Dont care just R&R. In chapater 10 will be the wedding and another suprise. Untill then. Take care! 


	10. Pink with Evil 10

Disclaimers: In Chapter 1. Also the song in the story belongs to the rightful owners.  
  
Author's Notes: Here's Chapter 10. Just one more chapter before the squeal to this story will start. My countieing thanks to Lilac Moon for posting these chapters to this story. And to all of you that has stuck with me through this story Thank You!  
  
Background info: In chapter 9 Kim and her mom went to court and Kim's mom got full custody of Kim. And Billy's dad asked Caroline to marry him. Here in chapter 10 will be the wedding and a few more supries. What are they? Read and find out.  
  
*Prue flies in* Please be a good girl *Prue nods* Well she behaving that's good.  
  
Now on with the story  
  
Title: Pink With Evil 10: The Wedding Author: kimberlyluvstommy Rating: PG-13  
  
It was a beautiful June morning in Angel Grove. The sky was a beautiful light blue, the birds were chirping, and at the Hart and Cranston residences were complete mad houses. Kimberly, Trini, Caroline and the women where there at the Hart house while Billy, William, and the guys where getting ready at the Cranston house. The wedding was going to take place between the two houses.  
  
After Kim and Trini finished getting ready they went outside to check on the guest's that where already there. When Tommy seen Kimberly he was so taking by her he couldn't even speak when her and Trini walked up to him and Billy. "Tommy are you okay?" Kim asked worried. He looked at her again; "I'm fine Beautiful. You and Trini look so beautiful." Billy looked at Kim and Trini, "I totally agree with Tommy, you both looked great." Which caused Kim and Trini to look at Billy, "Kim, girlfriend you are wearing off on him." Trini said with a giggle.  
  
Few minutes later Jason and Zack walked over to the others. "Well look at these beautiful young women in front of us Jason." Zack said and Jason nodded his agreement. Kim stood on her toes to give Tommy a kiss on the cheek; "We will see you guys in a few." And her and Trini walked back into her house to finish helping get her mom ready. So the guys went to help sit the guests. Billy looked at Tommy, "Hey Tommy what's bothering you?" Tommy looked at him, "Nothing." "Tommy I known you long enough to know when something is bothering you now spill." Tommy sighed, "It's Kim. Billy I have really fallen for her. I just don't know if she feels the same way for me." Billy knew this was hard for Tommy after expressing his feelings for the first Pink Ranger Katherine, "Look she isn't Katherine. I know Kim really likes you Tommy. And she isn't going to hurt you like Kat did, don't worry."  
  
30 minutes passed it was time to start, William and Billy took their place by the Minster while Jason, Zack and Tommy went over to Kim's front door. The song "All to myself" started to play as Jason walked Trini down the aisle followed by Zack and Angela, then Tommy and Kimberly started down the aisle. You could hear people saying things about them and saying they would be next. Kim just smiled and held Tommy's hand tighter. When the wedding march started everyone stood up. Caroline was beening lead down the aisle by Jason, Zack, and Tommy's fathers and walking behind them was the gang's mothers.  
  
When they reached the Minster everyone sat down. The Minster asked, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Jason's dad said, "Her friends and daughter." Then the gang's parents sat down. "We are gathered here to share in the enjoy of the union of William Michael Cranston and Caroline Lynn Hart. If anyone can see why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold their peace." when nobody said anything the Minster continued, "I have know William ever since he was his son Billy's age. I bless this union and pray that it will be strong to overcome whatever life may throw at It." he said.  
  
20 minutes later, "Now I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your wife William." the Minster said. William smiled, lifted the veil, and kissed Caroline so sweet and passionate at the same time and everyone started to cheer. After they stopped kissing the Minster said, "I have the great honor to present to you Mr. and Mrs. William and Caroline Cranston." After the service was over the wedding photograhter took pictures of the wedding party. Then Caroline tapped him on the shoulder "I want one of Billy and Kimberly by themselves and then one of Kim and all her friends." So he did as she asked. After all the pictures was taken. The wedding reception was going on in Kim's backyard.  
  
The evening was finally waning down and the guests where leaving. Kim was up in her room on the phone with a friend from Tennessee. "Hey girl let me put you on speaker." Kim said. "Go for it girl." her friend said. With the speaker on, "Okay girl now tell me about this guy you have gone completely head over heals for?" Teri said. "Oh Teri he is so fine, but it's not just his looks that attracted me to him. He is so kind and treats me with so much respect. Unlike asshole." Kim said. "Okay Kimmy lets not get on him okay. So did mom agree on letting me come out there to visit this summer or not?" Teri asked. "Yep its all set. You will be leaving in two days." Kim answered. "Oh hell yeah. The Tennessee Twins will be together again." Teri blurted out and Kim started to laugh.  
  
"Well Kim I got to go. I have to call Julian and tell him I will not be going to Nashville with him and his family." she said. "Wait I don't want you to miss time with Julian." Kim said. "Don't worry about that he will understand. I told him I might coming to visit my sis. Take care and see you in two days. Love ya sis." Teri said. "Ditto times 2 sis." Kim said and hung up the phone. Kim went back downstairs to see the gang and their parents only ones there. Kim walked over to her mother, "Mom I talked to Teri. She can't wait to come and visit." Caroline said at her daughter, "That's good. She was your only friend I liked that you had there." Tommy walked over to Kim, "Hey will you let us know about your friend so we will know about her before she gets here?" he asked. "Sure. Let's go to the park and I will give you the 411 on her." she said.  
  
So after the gang changed they headed to the park. When they got there they went to the tables that was not far from the lake. They sat down, got comfortable, and waited for Kim to tell them about her friend from Tennessee. "Okay here's the info on Teri. Her and me have known each other since preschool. And like my mom said she was the only friend of mine there she liked. We are the same age, like the same things, except only thing we disagree on is gymnastics. She doesn't like it cause the pressure it puts on the girls." she finished. Billy looked at Kim, "Why is that sis?" Kim smiled at how Billy had put that, Teri was the only one that called her sis, "Well she was in gymnastics, we had different coaches though, her coach was always on her about her weight and finally she losted down to 75 pounds and almost died. Her mom made her quit and now she is healthily again." she said with little tears in her eyes. "That must have been really scary for her and you Kim?" Trini said.  
  
"It really was, but after that she wasn't able to do anything real hard so she took up the Sciences and Foreign cultures. She could proudly give our Billy a run for his brain power." Kim said and smiled when she seen the look in Billy's eyes and thought to herself *Just wait to you meet her brother. Julian is going to be history. * They talked about what they could do to show Teri a good time while she was going to be in Angel Grove. "Oh thank you guys, now I know Teri is going to have a good time here." Kim said. "No prob Kim. Any friend of yours is a friend of ours." Jason said. And they all lefted and planned on meeting at the Youth Center in the morning to come up with some more things to do when Teri got in Angel Grove in two days.  
  
Meanwhile on the moon, the Rangers didn't know that someone else had heard and seen everything that went on today, "So Kim your friend will be here in 2 days. I will have to make some special plans for her then too." Rita said with an evil laugh. And she walked off to her private chambers to make her plans on getting back the Rangers.  
  
End of Chapter 10. Okay Kim's friend is coming to town. What will happen and what is Rita up too? Read Chapter 11 of Pink with Evil to find out. Until then May the Power be with you and Moonlight Densetsu~ Fellow Sailor Moon fans will know what that means. 


	11. Pink With Evil 11

Disclaimers: Are in Chapter 1. I also don't own any songs mentioned in this story either.  
  
Author's notes: Here's the last chapter to Pink with Evil. Next will be the squeal to this story. My coutineing thanks and love to Lilac Moon for posting these chapters. And everyone that stuck through me with this story and the lack of Internet thanks as always. You guys are my light. And to Saban Entermainent and the actors and actress for bring us this great show and characters we love to write about. Okay enough rambling about that. Sorry for getting emotional on you guys  
  
Recap of Chapter 10: Kim and Billy's parents got married. Then we find out Kim's best friend from Tennessee is coming to visit. In Chapter 11 we will find out what the Rangers and of course Rita has planned for Teri's visit. Please as always R&R.  
  
*Looks around for Prue* She's not here maybe she is sleeping. *Sighs and notices her at the TV* Oh there she is. She's watching Sailor Moon. That's new its usually Charmed. Now on with the story. Enjoy!  
  
Title: Pink with Evil 11: The Visit Author: kimberlyluvstommy Rating: PG-13  
  
The day had finally arrived. Kim's childhood friend would be landing in 10 minutes. And she couldn't wait for her to get there. The gang was there with Kim to welcome her friend to Angel Grove, but something was bothering Kim all day after the phone call from Teri last night after telling her what Julian said to her. "Hey Beautiful are you okay?" Tommy asked. Kim looked at her boyfriend, "I am worried about what Teri told me what her boyfriend told her after she told him she was coming to visit Me.," she said. "What did he say if you don't mind me asking?" he asked. "Not at all. He told her if she came here it was over. But there's more to it I just know It." she said and sighed. "You are just worried about her. I believe everything's okay.' Tommy answered. "I hope so Tommy. I really do." she replied.  
  
10 minutes later Teri's fight was announced and the gang headed over to the gate to wait for her to get off the plane. Few more minutes pasted by and Kim heard her name and turned around to see her friend running to her. So she took off in the same direction to meet her half way. The gang just stood there and waited to give them some private time.  
  
"Oh my god Kim you look great!" Teri said. "So do you. You been working out some haven't you?" Kim asked. "Don't worry mother hen. My doctor suggested some workouts for me to try to get my muscles back in shape." Teri answered. Kim took Teri's hand; "There's some people I want you to meet." Teri nodded and followed Kim's lead. "Guys this is my best friend Teri. Teri this is Jason Lee, Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston my new stepbrother, and my boyfriend Tommy Oliver." Kim said has she pointed them out. "It's nice to meet you all. Kim has told me about you all and I feel like I already know you all." Teri said. Then Billy stepped forward, "The feeling is returned. Kim has express to us about you and we feel the same way." he said. "That was sweet to say Billy." Teri said.  
  
"Let's go and get your luggage. Mom's can't wait to see you." Kim said. "I don't have any with me." Teri said and giggled, "Don't worry Kim, my mom had my stuff shipped here so it would not get losted." she finished. Zack looked at Teri, "Does your mom trust you?" he asked. "It's not that she's a single parent. So we can't afford for me to lose anything. She already works 2 jobs cause all my medical bills I have." she finished. Billy extended his arm to Teri and she gladly took it, "Let's head to the house then we can show you some to Angel Grove?" he said. Teri smiled, "That sounds all right to me. Let's jet." she said. So they all headed to Kim's car and Tommy's jeep.  
  
Outside in the airport parking lot they stood by the two vechiles, "I have a idea. The girls ride in Kim's car. And the guys ride in Tommy's jeep?" Teri asked. "That cool with me. How about you guys?" Tommy said. Everyone nodded and got into the vechiles and lefted to go to Kim and Billy's house. 20 minutes later they had arrived and they got out of the vechiles and walked into the house. Caroline and William walked out of the kitchen when they heard the front door open. "Mommy Caroline!" screamed Teri and she ran over to Caroline and hugged her. "Oh its so good to see you Teri." she said and looked Teri over, "You have been taking care of yourself?" Teri nodded, "Yes I have. You must be Kim's new dad. Nice to meet you." William smiled, "It's nice to meet you too Teri. And welcome to our home."  
  
"Your things arrived about 10 minutes ago Teri and are in Kimberly's room. So why don't you kids go out to the patio and talk? We are almost ready to put the food on the grill." Caroline said. "Kim I will be out there in a few. I want to change real quick." Teri said. "Okay girl. My room is the first door on the left at the top of the stairs." Kim said and Teri headed up the stairs. When she got up there she walked into Kim's room and grabs her biggest stuitcase. She opened it up and pulled out her black Capri pants, her light pink midriff T-shirt w/ Tennessee Twins on it, socks, and underwear. And then went into the Kim's bathroom to take a quick shower. 5 minutes later she got out and changed into her cloths she picked out, put her black combat boots on, brushed her hair out and put it up in a French braid. Then went downstairs and heard everyone laughing outside. She walked into the kicten and seen Billy in there getting something out of the pantry.  
  
Billy looked up, "Hey Teri." When Teri looked at Billy their eyes locked, "Hey Billy. I thought everyone was outside." "They are I just came in to get the garlic power for my dad." he said. "Well care to walk me out then?" Teri asked. "I will be honored too." Billy said and took her right hand with his left hand and they walked outside. Everyone noticed what seem to be going on between him and her. So an idea popped up in Kim and Trini's head and they planned on how to get the two of them together. What none of them knew was that Teri was not going back to Tennessee, she was going to be living with her father in Angel Grove. As the day went on Teri and Billy talked about all things Science. Billy told her about the different experiments he had done and she told him about all the kinds of research she had done.  
  
While this was going on, Rita was watching them from her moon palace, "So her and the Blue Ranger have the same in interests." Then Goldar spoke up, "It seems the Blue Ranger might have feelings for her too my Empress." Rita turned to Goldar, "Yes you my be right Goldar. So let's finish our welcome party for Kimmy's friend. With her knowledge she can be a valuable member of our team." Rita finished. And walked off to get the rest of her plan together. But Goldar contuied to watch Teri from the moon palace, "My empress may want you for your smarts, but I want you for other reasons." Then he lefted and headed to his private chambers.  
  
Back on Earth the gang was finishing with their food and was telling Teri about the park. Tommy noticed what Teri's shirt had said and spoke up, "Hey Teri what does Tennessee Twins mean?" Kim and Teri smiled at each other, "Well Tommy it's what our friends from Tennessee called us." she answered. Kim looked at the gang, "See it started when we got picked to be on the Junior Gymnastics Team. We were always doing each others routines when practicing so the coach and everyone started to call us the Tennessee Gymnastics Twins, but our moms shortened it to just Tennessee Twins." Kim finished. "That's a really cool story. Maybe if Teri can would be able to practice with you one day at the Youth Center?" Trini said.  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea Trini. My muscles are still some what weak and it would be really easy for me to rehurt myself if I aint careful." Teri said. Then she stood up, walked over to the swimming pool, and turn toward Billy. "Hey Billy can you come here for a moment." Teri asked. Billy walked over to Teri and before he knew it Teri grabbed him and pulled him into the pool with her. The others busted out into laugher and Kim surpassed them when she ran and jumped into the pool herself, "Come on you guys the water feels good." Kim said.  
  
So while Kim, Billy, and Teri swam in the pool, the others was still sitting at the table wondering if they should. Then out of no where Tommy made a break for the pool and jumped in while Jason, Zack, and Trini stayed at the table and watched their friends. Then a familiar beep came from Jason's watch just as the others where getting out of the pool. "Jason what is that noise?" Teri asked. Jason looked at Teri, "Of its my alarm on my watch. I forgot me, Trini, and Zack had to do something for my parents. Catch Ya later guys." Then Jason, Zack, and Trini got up from the table and lefted. Few minutes later Caroline came out of the house, "Teri its time for your medicine and your nap. And by the looks of it all of you some dry cloths." So Teri made her way to Kim's room. "Mom can you tell Teri when she gets up from her nap we went over to Jason's for awhile and we will be back later." Kim asked. "Sure honey. After you get back you, Billy, and Tommy if his parents don't mind can take Teri to the park?" she asked. "Of course we will. Bye Mom." And they lefted.  
  
When the coast was clear they teleported to the Command Center. And meet up with the others. "What's wrong Zordon?" asked Jason. "RANGERS WE HAVE DECETED SOME STRANGE POWER WAVE COMING FROM THE MOON. AND I AM SORRY TO SAY IT STARTED WITH THE ARRIVIAL OF YOUR FRIEND KIMBERLY." Zordon said. Now Kim was starting to get worried, "Zordon can it be possible Rita is after Kim's friend Teri?" Billy asked. "ITS VERY MUCH POSSIBLE. I HAVE DECITED SOME STRONG ENGRY COMING FROM HER." he said. Billy went over to the computer and started to calaute the data Alpha gave him. Kimberly started to pace the floor, "Anything yet Billy?" she asked. Billy couldn't look at her, "Nothing yet but I am working fast as I can. And sis don't worry I am going to find what it is." She smiled; "I know you will." she answered.  
  
2 hours later, Billy moved away from the computer, "I have it. Its seems that Teri's knowledge comes from a power unknown to the data base." he finished. Tommy walked up to Billy, "How is that possible Zordon?" Zordon looked down to his rangers, "I DONT KNOW THE ANSWER TO THIS RECENT PUZZLE RANGERS. ONE THING I KNOW IS THAT TERI WAS BORN WITH THIS." Zordon said. "We need to tell Teri about this." Kim said. "I DONT THINK THAT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA AT THE MOMENT KIMBERLY." Zordon said. Kim looked up to Zordon, "Why not Zordon?" "It's possible she might not know about this power. And telling her could bring up the questions about how do you know this and prove it to Me." he said. Kim knew he was right and let the subject close for now.  
  
Back at the Cranston/Hart home Teri woke up from her nap and noticed the time on the clock readed 5:30 p.m. So she walked downstairs, and seen a note on the dinning table. It read *Kim and Billy gone to the mall. Will be back around 7:00. Don't forget to show Teri around. Love Mom and Dad* So Teri put the note back down, walked out onto the patio and sat in one of the chairs, "Man I hope Kim gets back soon. Maybe I should let dad know I am in town." So she walked back inside and grabs the phone so she could call her dad. She dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up. "Hello Connor residence." said a woman. "Hey Cindy is dad home? Its Teri." she said. "Hey Teri when did you get here?" Cindy asked. "Few hours ago. I am at my friend Kimberly Hart's house." Teri said. "Hold on I will get him." she said.  
  
Few minutes later her dad got on the phone, "Hey how is my little girl doing?" he said. "I am doing fine. I wanted to call and let you know I was here." Teri answered. "Well I am glad you called. Cindy can't wait to meet you. So when do you want to come over here and get settled?" he asked. "I not sure yet." She answered. "Why are you not sure yet?" he asked. "Well I haven't even told Kim and Caroline yet. It seems mom didn't tell them so I can't just leave." Teri said. "I understand that. Give me the directions and me and Cindy will come over later?" he said. So she told him what street and what the house number was. "Dad, Caroline and her new husband will be back around 7:00, so come over around 6:30." she said. "Okay honey, but where's Kim?" he asked. "She had to go to a friends house to get something." she made up cause she didn't know where Kim was, "but she will be back any minute now." she finished. "Okay then see you at 6:30. Love you." he said. "I love you too daddy. See you then." she said and they hung up.  
  
Kim, Billy, and Tommy finally returned to find a vechile in the driveway. "Do you know whose car that is Kim?" asked Tommy. "I am not sure." Kim said and they made their way to the house. Upon entering the house they heard voices coming from the living room so they went in there. "Teri, do you know these people?" Billy asked as he made his way over to her and kissed her cheek. Teri's dad noticed this and smiled. "Well Billy this is my father Darien and my stepmother Cindy." Teri said. Darien looked at Kim, "I am suprised you don't remember me Kimmy Wimmy." Kim had a shocked look on her face, Oh my god Uncle Dare?" she said and walked over to him and gave him a hug.  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger. I promise it will be worth the wait...Okay this is the end of Pink with Evil series. Like I said in the first chapter sereval things would be changed. What's Teri's strange power? What does Rita and Goldar both want with Teri? How will the gang react when Teri tells them she will be living in Angel Grove? This and more in the squeal of Pink with Evil. 


End file.
